


Trapped

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant is scared of heights but perhaps this perilous situation can be remedied with a good old fashioned distraction in the form of her assistant, Kara Danvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Christa on tumblr: "Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while..."

This couldn’t be happening. No, this was ridiculous. This was the WORST possible case scenario. And it only made matters worse that she allowed her assistant to join her in the damn private elevator in the first place. This would go horribly awry. She could already feel the steady throb of her heart in her neck, could feel her palms growing sweaty and her eyes have undoubtedly dilated.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while...” Kara informed her boss, putting her phone back in her pocket. Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny of Cat. She...was not doing well. Well...did she expect anything less? She knew her boss hated heights, which was why she listened in on her when she rode the elevator in the morning, but it was when she left that was the higher risk event. Going down is what spooked Cat Grant the most.

A pang of regret shot through Kara as she remembered throwing Cat off the balcony of CatCo and catching her in the nick of time. Granted, she was under the influence of the stupid Red Kryptonite at the time but she hated herself for it all the same.

“No matter,” Cat waved off the comment and sat down against the back of the elevator wall, legs curled underneath her. Perhaps she could block out the world and ignore the fact they were so many floors from the ground in a metal box that could drop at any second and end her life in a fast flurry of fire.

Weighing her options as she wrung her hands together, Kara soon joined Cat on the floor of the elevator, close enough that she felt Cat’s heart skip a beat. Well...that was one way to distract her from... Oh. Kara found herself actively fighting off the tinge of a blush on her cheeks, eyes firmly focused on the doors of the elevator.

Cat was watching Kara ever since she sat down, eyes raking down from her sunny blond hair to her sky blue eyes, her plump lips...that perfect curve of her neck and those--she turned away, gulping. Bad, Cat. Slowly, though, she turned back around and noticed for the first time the bulge of defined muscle beneath one of Kara’s innumerable cardigans. How did she manage to look so normal and dainty with just a few typical pieces of clothing? Why hide her beautiful figure?

Scoffing internally, Cat decided to blame it on Kara’s youth and innocence. She didn’t know any better, obviously didn’t have the cajones to show off like that. Cat smirked and decided to have a little bit of fun. Turning to better face her assistant, she reached toward her bicep and squeezed.

“What gym do you go to, Keira?”

Saliva caught in her throat, Kara coughed momentarily before looking at Cat mildly horrified at the physical contact. “Uh...uhm...I...”

“Honestly, Keira, you didn’t think you could hide guns like those under your flimsy cardigans did you?”

“Well...I...” Kara adjusted her glasses, the blush revealed on her cheeks now.

“Kickboxing must be going well. Making sure you don’t miss arm day,” Cat’s eyes were gleaming in mischief, wondering how well Kara would recover.

“Yes! Yes, of course, kickboxing is very...interesting. Lots of fun and great to work out the anger,” Kara agreed swiftly, an answer finally revealed to her to cling to.

“Behind the anger?” Cat winked at the younger woman. Feeling her mouth go dry all Kara could do was nod her head, eyes darting down to stare at Cat’s smirking mouth. Why did she always have to tease her like this? Dart around the truth as though she didn’t truly know her secret. Kara was eighty-five percent certain that Cat knew she was Supergirl, but attempted to keep things under wraps for posterity’s sake.

“Kara, what are you doing?

She looked up with wide eyes. Did...Cat really call her by her correct name? “Uhm...biding my time until maintenance comes to fix the elevator,” she supplied lamely.

“You could have us out of here in one fell swoop,” Cat replied.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss. Grant,” Kara floundered, a nervous laugh bubbling in her sentence.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Supergirl. And not the one about hiding your identity.”

Kara’s head snapped to Cat’s, confusion furrowing her brows. Well the cat was out of the bag. Oh...wait. She felt an invisible head slap her forehead at the poor choice of words, though technically it was accurate given the situation.

“I saw you staring at me earlier,” Cat informed her as way of explanation. She moved closer to Kara, eyes locked with those beautiful pools of blue.

“I...was...worried about you. You didn’t seem to...like--”

“I’m scared of heights. But you knew that, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Kara found herself admitting without pause. She felt herself entirely distracted by Cat’s essence. The smell of her perfume invaded her nostrils, the sound of her now steady heartbeat so loud it blocked everything else in the world out, her curly hair wafting over her shoulder, the slight pucker of her lips. Suddenly, she noticed the proximity between them had shrunk and Kara gulped.

“What are you waiting for, Kara? A signed invitation?” Cat had barely gotten the words out when she felt the other woman’s arms wrap around her body and lips crashed upon her own. A gasp escaped her lips before she relaxed into the kiss and pressed back, hands rising to cup Kara’s cheeks.

The attraction between them was electric, even from that first week they worked together, though Cat had never thought this would be the progression of that relationship, always thinking it would be a far off dream, never to be experienced in this lifetime.

Kara’s fierceness had faded and Cat took the lead in a soft, sensual dance of lips and tongues, languidly exploring each other. Cat felt herself be pulled a little closer to Kara, but didn’t worry about it until she pulled back and leaned her forehead against Kara’s. She yelped, body jerking when she realized they were floating several inches off the ground.

“Sorry...I got elated. Kinda like flying,” Kara explained hastily, carefully bringing them back to the floor’s surface. Sighing with her eyes closed to center herself, Cat refocused on Kara and smiled, rubbing her thumb over her jaw.

“That’s alright. I trust you,” she said, unabashedly. The smile that bloomed on Kara’s face before she drew Cat in for another kiss was brighter than the sun and warmed Cat’s heart like nothing in this world ever had.

 


End file.
